Depres Chuliea
by lee kyuzha
Summary: terinspirasi setelah melihat video Super Show part Heechul solo dengan konsep band menyayikan lagu CRAZI… trus nyium Sungmin.. itu membuatku sedikit syok… jadilah author geje ini membuat ff yang diperankan oleh HanChul dan seluruh member Super Junior.. dan ini adalah latar belakang kenapa chulie seperti itu.. chap 2 up..
1. prolog

_**Depres Chulia**_

Author : Lee KyuZha

Editor : hatakehanahungry

Genre : Romance , Drama

Rate : T

Pairing :HanChul & other couple.

Warning :Boys Love, Miss Typo

Disclaimer : author hanya meminjam nama mereka. Dan ini hanya sebuah fanfiction karya sendiri dengan kemampuan menulis author yang standar-standar saja author membuatnya berdasarkan imajinasi. no bashing the cast.

Terinspirasi setelah melihat video Super Show 3 part Heechul solo dengan konsep band menyayikan lagu CRAZI… trus nyium Sungmin.. itu membuatku sedikit syok… jadilah author geje ini membuat ff yang diperankan oleh HanChul tentang latar belakang HeeChul melakukan hal-hal aneh yg membuatnya berubah.

**.**

**.**

**Prolog **

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA,,,,!"

"Huwaaaaaaa…."

Berbagai macam jenis teriakan menggema di seluruh penjuru sudut ruangan konser.. para Fans mendapatkan Fanservis yang mengejutkan.. dari sang cinderella..

.

.

.

"_Hyung_,,_ gwencanayoo_? Tadi _hyung_ ~~?" sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chulie menarik tangan Sungmin ke pelukannya..

"H-hyung.."

CHuu..

Kali ini bukan jerit histeris _audiens_ yg di dapat dari petunjukan tersebut tapi..

"_HYUUNGG_…." Sorotan evil bak menyatakan 'berhenti-atau-kau-kutembak-mati' dari mata _maknae_ evil Kyuhyun, sambil menarik kekasihnya dari serangan Chulie..

.

.

.

"_Hyung_.. sebenernya apa penyebab Chulie _hyung_ menjadi sesemrawut (?) itu sih _hyung_..?" Tanya Shindong pada_ umma_..

"Frustasi kah dia _hyung_? " Donghae menambahkan

"Sefrustasi apapun dia, seharusnya dia jangan seenaknya memanfaatkan polosnya MinnieKu dong.. seenaknya tanpa perasaan mencium bahkan….pphpp" mulut Kyu di sumpel tangan Sungmin yg tidak mau membahas masalah tadi…

"Sudahlah.. jangan salahkan Heechul dia begini.. dia hanya belum menemukan tempat meluapkan perasaan.. semenjak… yaahhh yasudah lah.. kalian semua mengerti kan posisi Chuliea.."Leeteuk menjelaskan kepada anak-anaknya.. _'memang berat mengurus anaknya sendiri karena appa sedang wamil'_..batin _umma_ Leeteuk..

"Iya _hyung_,, aku ngerti banget perasaan Chulie _hyung_.." tambah siwon

.

.

.

"Cuma ada satu cara _hyung_…" Yesung mengeluarkan suara..

"APAA?" koor memberdeul

.

.

.

"Chuiea.. aku akan konsentrasi dengan karier ackingku.."

"Bagus.. kau akan menjadi aktor yang hebat Hannie.."

"Makadari itu aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai member Super Junior.!"

"MWOOOO? Yaa,, Apa maksudmu Hannie?"

Tess..tess..

"Apa artinya aku ini untuk mu?"

"Sepertinya aku salah mengartikan perasan, dan lagi aku harus menerima pertunangan dari keluarga ku.. demi marga Tan ku "

.

.

.

"_Hyung_… sebenarnya selain aku ada urusan syuting di sini, aku membawa amanat penting dari semua member super junior.. aku dititipkan pertanyaan oleh mereka untuk mu _hyung_.." Siwon membuka pembicaraan…

"_Ne_.. apa itu Woonie? " Hangeng berfikir sedikit keras

"_Hyung_ berjanji harus menjawabnya dengan jujur yaa..!" dijawab anggukan oleg Hangeng "sebenarnya alasan utama _hyung_ mengundukan diri dari super junior itu bukan karena mengejar marga Tan kan _hyung_… tapi ada masalah lain.. dan bukan juga masalah kau tak mencintai Chulie _hyung_ Kan. . ?"

.

.

.

"sebenarnya… !"

.

.

.

Just Prolog..

Author yang sok sibuk ini diracuni Editor - hatakehanahungry- yang HanChul Shipper menyimpang (?) untuk membuat ff ini.. naahh ini baru prolog nya. Gimana menarikkah ceritanya? Ada yang berminat membacanya tidak? # Author Celingukan

.

.

See U di Chap 1.. ^^

Hong..hong..hong

.

.

Review Yuukkk… ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Depres Chulia**

Author : Lee KyuZha

Editor : hatakehanahungry

Genre : Romance , Drama

Rate : T

Pairing :HanChul & other couple.

Warning :Boys Love, Miss Typo

Disclaimer : author hanya meminjam nama mereka. Dan ini hanya sebuah fanfiction karya sendiri dengan kemampuan menulis author yang standar-standar saja author membuatnya berdasarkan imajinasi. no bashing the cast.

Summary : terinspirasi setelah melihat video Super Show part Heechul solo dengan konsep band menyayikan lagu CRAZI… trus nyium Sungmin.. itu membuatku sedikit syok… jadilah author geje ini membuat ff yang diperankan oleh HanChul dan seluruh member Super Junior..

.

.

**Penasaran dengan hasil imajinasi author sok sibuk ini.. mari kit abaca bersama,,**

**Cekidot.. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Heechul ini- kenyataannya hi's beautiful – dia sedang bersiap naik stage buat perfom solonya di super show 2 yg di iringi oleh Sungmin Siwon dan Jungmo..

"_Hyung,,, hwathing_…!" seru _dongseng_ manis nan mungil kesayangannya, Ryeokie a.k.a Ryeowook *diciumRyeokie+di lirik yesung ampe kesetrum.

"_Wish me luck_ Ryeokie-ahh.." senyum sekedarnya dari sang cinderela yang malam ini mengenakan jas putih sangat menawan

Intro musik sudah berjalan sampai saatnya namja cantik itu muncul dengan memunggungi _audiens_..

"Huuaaaaa.. Chulieeaaa….Cchhuuliiaaa…" teriakan fans terutama para Petals

.

.

Heechul menguasai panggung dengan menghampiri pengiringnya..

Entah apa yg dipikirkan namja ini dan entah apa yang merasuki dirinya tiba…tiibaa..

CHU…

Sebuah ciuman rebutnya dari Sungmin yang sedang memegang gitar..

"KYAAAAAAA,,,,!"

"Huwaaaaaaa…."

Berbagai macam jenis teriakan menggema di seluruh penjuru sudut ruangan konser.. para Fans mendapatkan Fanservis yang mengejutkan..

Tau ga ada yg bias dilakukan, bunnyboy ini hanya menerima saja..

_End song_

.

.

**At backstage**

"Hyung,,_ gwencanayoo_? Tadi hyung ~~?" sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chulie menarik tangan Sungmin ke pelukannya..

"H-hyung.."

CHuu… lagii..

Kali ini bukan jerit histeris _audiens_ yg di dapat dari petunjukan tersebut tapi..

"_HYUUNGG_…." Sorotan evil bak menyatakan 'berhenti-atau-kau-kutembak-mati' dari mata _maknae_ evil Kyuhyun, sambil menarik kekasihnya dari serangan Chulie..

"K-Kyu… " Sungmin mendekap Kyu, sedikit takut pada _hyung_nya dan sedikit menahan kekasihnya agar tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada _hyung_nya itu.. tidak disaat seperti sekarang saat Super Show mereka…

"Sabarr Kyu, semua ini pasti ada penjelasannya.." Leeteuk sang _umma_ menenangkan anak bungsunya itu..

"Chulie,, mari kita berbicara.." menuntun tangan Chulie ke _bathroom_ di ikuti dengan Ryeokie yg sedari tadi menutup mulutnya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Entah apa yg merasuki Chulie-_hyung_ tadi, aku tdk melihat Chulie _hyung_ disana,, hanya mata ganas namun kosong (?)…

Aku segera melihat kearah Kyu yg sedari tadi menyoroti punggung Chulie _hyung_ yg sedang berjalan besama Leeteuk _hyung_ dan Ryeokie..

"Kyunnie.. _mianhe_…" kataku lirih masih didalam pelukannya

"_Ani_,, ini bukan salah mu _chagi_" datar

"Ini juga bukan salah Chulie-_hyung_!" gumamku

"Maksudmu?" Kyu menatapku sekarang,, tatapan heran

"Kurasa Chulie _hyung_ sedang ada masalah dan tidak bisa menahan emosinya" _positifthinking_ *pemikiran yang bagus _oppa_ Minnie..

"Tapi ga dengan melampiaskan ke kamu juga dong Minnie,, apa kata fans tentang posisi aku sebagai _namjachingu_-mu ?" sedikit meninggi

"Yasudahlah Kyunie,, aku takkan menghiraukan hal itu lagi!" menyelesaikan perdebatan yang sulit diselesaikan jika keadaan Kyu masih panas.. *sini aq tiupin Kyu biar adem – ditimpuk sepatu sama Minnie _oppa_..

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

**At bathroom**

Heechul dari tadi Cuma mencuci mukanya dan bermain dengan air di _wachtavel _ yang di sumbat (?) tanpa memperhatikan Leeteuk dan Ryeokie yang dari tadi bertanya "_gwencana_?" "_gwencana hyung.. _hiks.."… dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman hambar..

"Oke Chuliea… kita lajutkan setelah kita selesaikan _Super Show_ ini dan sampai di hotel.." Leeteuk memeluk Heechul dan menuntunnya keluar _bathroom_..

.

.

…**.End of super show….**

Setelah menyelesaikan Super Show, mereka bersiap-siap kembali ke Hotel. Suasana selama perjalanan sampai di hotel sungguh mencekam, horror beberapa saat sepi kaya kuburan… brrr….

**Dihotel..**

"Kita langsung kekamar masing masing yaaa…" intruksi Leeteuk

"Iyaa… _umma_" serentak memberdeul.. kecuali Heechul yg hanya tertunduk dengan jubah berkupluk menyembunyikan kepalanya lengkap dengan _handsfree_..

"Chulie-_hyung_ tidur bareng aku yuk.. " Ryeokie menggandeng tangan _hyung_nya menuju kamar mereka.. Chulie hanya tersenyum pada _dongseng_nya tersebut..

.

.

Di kamar Teukie, Kyumin _couple_, Haehyuk, Yesung, Shindong dan Siwon sudah berkumpul tanpa sepengetahuan Chulie..

"_Hyung_.. sebenernya apa penyebab Chulie _hyung_ menjadi sesemrawut (?) itu sih _hyung_..?" Tanya Shindong pada_ umma_..

"Frustasi kah dia _hyung_? " Donghae menambahkan

"Sefrustasi apapun dia, seharusnya dia jangan seenaknya memanfaatkan polosnya MinnieKu dong.. seenaknya tanpa perasaan mencium bahkan….pphpp" mulut Kyu di sumpel tangan Sungmin yg tidak mau membahas masalah tadi…

"Sudahlah.. jangan salahkan Heechul dia begini.. dia hanya belum menemukan tempat meluapkan perasaan.. semenjak… yaahhh yasudah lah.. kalian semua mengerti kan posisi Chuliea.."Leeteuk menjelaskan kepada anak-anaknya.. _'memang berat mengurus anaknya sendiri karena appa sedang wamil'_..batin _umma_ Leeteuk..

"Iya _hyung_,, aku ngerti banget perasaan Chulie _hyung_.." Siwon meratap mengingat bagaimana perasaannya tidak dapat intens bertemu dengan kekasihnya,, Kibum.. semenjak kekasihnya itu memilih berkonsentrasi di dunia acktingnya.

"Kita harus membantu Chulie _hyung_,, sekuat tenaga harus membantunya,, bagaimanapun aku sedih melihatnya berubah dari _hyperaktip_ menjadi minimaktif *ehh?* Bukan begitu Hae chagi?" Hyukjae mantap *tapi aga pabbo…* #dibombardir hyukjae.

"Cuma ada satu cara _hyung_…" Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengeluarkan suara juga.. *dikira td yesungie tidur

"APAA?" kompak memberdeul bersuara.. *lg latian koor oppaa? :D

Cklek..

"Chulie _hyung_ dah tidur sekarang,, " Ryeokie masuk keruangan yang seluruh isinya lagi konsen latian koor tadi.. #ehhh...

"Ehh... ko pada serius sekali ini?" lanjut Ryeokie sambil duduk d samping Yesung...

"_C__hagia_... kita beri tau saja lahh apa sebenarnya yg terjadi pada Chulie _hyung_.." Yesung menatap muka Ryeokie dengan tatapan meyakinkan..

"Iyaa.. aku juga berfikir seperti itu setelah kejadian tadi.." _opening said_ Ryeowook..

"Cepatlah Ryeokie... sebenernya apaa? LAMA KALI KAU INI.. *eehhh " Hyukjae ga sabaran..

"YAAA... kau ini ga sabar sekali! " Yesung melempar bantal yg dipeluknya dari tadi..

"Ssssttttt... bisa lebih tenang tidak kalian ini?"_ umma_ berbicara

"Iyaa _umma,, mian_" Hyukjae tertunduk

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui,, 2 minggu yang lalu Chulie _hyung_ mendapatkan musibah yg meremukan (?) hatinya,, sampai 3 hari tidak keluar kamar,," Ryeokie menStart cerinya

"Iyaa.. aku sangat khawatir saat itu.." Sungmin mem_flasback_ ingatannya..

"Jahat sekali memang orang itu.." tambah Shindong

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback to 1 bulan kebelakang**

Percakapan di ruangan rapat SM antara pengacara dan kliennya mengenai gugatan yg dilayangkan Han Gege yg bernama asli Tan Hanggeng telah menghasilkan putusan tetap yg memenangkan penggugatnya. klien pengacara itu adalah Mr. SoMan pemilik SM sekaligus pemilik Super Junior, merasa sangat kesal karena kalah dalam persidangan. Meski tidak ada yg mengetahui mengenai gugatan bahkan persidangannya antara bos dan mantan anak asuhnya tersebut..

"Kenapa kita kalah Park-shi ? " pekik Mr. SoMan sambil memukul meja

"Karena memang gugatan tuan Tan kuat dan terbukti.. saya telah berusaha sebaik mungkin SoMan-shii"

"Aaahh iya Park-shi.. anda telah bekerja keras.. " setenang mungkin Mr soman mengucapkan terimakasih

"sama-sama tuan SoMan" setelah berjabat tangan Mr Park langsung berpamitan keluar ruangan rapat..

Tinggalah Mr. SoMan dengan sekrtarisnya didalam ruangan.. "kita harus mencari cara agar tuan Tan tidak lanjut mengumumkan perihal alasan keluarnya dia karena masalah ini" gumamnya "Hana-shi punya ide kah?" tanyanya kepada sekretasis pribadinya.. *pake nama Editor ff ni hihi*

"mungkin dengan tekanan atau ancaman kepada tuan Tan akan berguna tuan!" jawab sekretaris yang telah bekerja cukup lama dengannya.. dan ternyata sangat menyukai couple Mr Tan yg semua mengenalnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim Heechul.

"Berupa apa? Kelemahannya hanyaa..." tampak berfikir dan sepertinya menemukan ide..

"Heechul... ahhh... kau memang pintar Hana-shi" senyum licik sang penguasa

Itu adalah awal dari depressnya sang cinderela...

**Flasback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali kekamar _umma_ Leeteuk..

Ryeokie masih bercerita mengenai curhatan _hyung_nya yang cantiknya melebihi model-model yeoja,, Ryeokie sangat menyayangi _hyung_nya itu sampai bercerita sambil terisak dan itu membuat tidak memberdeul lain ikut bersedih..

"Selama 3 hari itu Chulie _hyung_ hanya melamun sambil menangis.. dia hanya menjawab pertanyaanku sehemat mungkin,, tak ada kim heechul berdarah AB disana,, seperti mayat hidup.. hikss..."

"Dia bilang dia blum siap untuk bertemu dengan yang lain karena akan membuatnya semakin bersedih mengingat kebersamaan kita saat Han _Gege_ masih bersama,,"

"Keputusan Han _gege_ sudah bulat, dia ingin berkarir di China, dan ternyata keluarganya tidak bisa menerima hubungan nya dengan Chulie _hyung_,, sungguh mengerikan.." lanjut Yesung sambil menenangkan kekasihnya yang terisak.

"Sungguh kasian Chulie _hyung_.. cintanya harus berakhir seperti itu.." Sungmin berkaca-kaca "Semoga kita tidak seperti itu yaa... Kyunnie.." memeluk namja yg sedari tadi memancarkan raut muka penyesalan karena telah membentak _hyung_ cantiknya itu..

"Iyaa... hikss... _-__lo__a__ddiiingg-_ ... MWOOOO? Heechul _hyung_ dan Hanggeng _gege_ beneran pacarann? Sejak kapan? Aku kira hanya fanservis saja!" teriak _monkey cute_ milik Donghae seorang itu membuat memberdeul semua menengok dengan tatapan penuh arti.. keheranan,kemarahan *karena teriak-teriak,dan seperti pekikakan *_PAABBOOOO_ HYUKJAE...

"Aaiiissssshhhhhh..." Donghae mengelap mukanya dan merangkul _monkey cutenya_ dan mengajaknya kekamar saja..

"_Wa__ee? Chagi_? Knapa kita kekamar, aku kan mau tau dan mau membantu.." menatap _fishy_nya dengan tampang polos sedikit _pabbon_ya..

"Lebih baik kita keluar _chagi_, sebelum kau dicincang semua orng disini.." Donghae pun menggiring (?) hyukie keluar kamar.. *dasar hyukjae..

Abaikan Haehyuk _couple_ sekarang..

"Lalu apa cara yang kau maksud Yesung _hyung_?" Tanya maknae evil nan tampan *author=sparkyu hiihhii #jgnhiraukan

"Kita harus mencari cara agar Hangeng _Gege_ kembali lagi dengan Chulie _hyung_.."Yesung menjawab semua pertanyaan yg dritadi menjadi inti dari permasalahan ini..

"Memang itu cara satu-satunya, tapi tidak semudah itu..jika itu adalah keputuusan bulat seorang Tan Hangeng maka itu akan sulit,, seperti yang kita tau Han _gege_ seperti apa? " sedikit raut ga PD terlihat di muka Leeteuk

"Tapi _hyung_, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Han _gege_.. karena aku pun melihat penyesalan mendalam di wajahnya ketika keluar dari kamar Chulie _hyung_ waktu itu.. dan pada saat perpisahan kita juga di bandara!" Ryeokie berusaha meyakinkan _uri angel hyung_ ini.

"Aku juga merasa begitu.. sepertinya diantara kita harus ada yang berkomunikasi dengan Hangeng _Ge_, bertanya padanya dan membujuknya untuk kembali mencintai Chulie _hyung_.."Sungmin menambahkan Ryeokie

"Biar aku saja _hyung_.. kebetulan aku ada syuting selama 3 hari dibeijing" Siwon menawarkan diri.

"Semoga kita berhasil ya… dan mengenbalikan senyum _uri _Cinderella.. " Leeteuk menutup rapat dadakan itu..

"Sekarang kembali kekamar masing-masing dan istirahat.. besok kita kembali ke seoul.." _umma _menambahkan..

"_Kajja chagi_.." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.. disusul oleh YeWook _couple_, Siwon, Shindong.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dikamar chulie..**

Sebenarnya namja ini tidak tidur.. dia sedang melamun dan menangis seperti malam-malam sebelumnya..

Pikirannya melayang pada satu orang... mengingat saat wajah itu mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan.. kata-kata yang membuat depresinya sampai tingkat dewa..

.

.

.

**..****flasback****..**

"Chuiea.. aku akan konsentrasi dengan karier ackingku.." Han _gege_ dengan muka tenang alanya

"Bagus.. kau akan menjadi aktor yang hebat Hannie.." tanggap Chulie sambil menghampiri _namja_ yang duduk di balkon dorm dan mencium pipinya..

"Makadari itu aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai member Super Junior.!" Datar namun dengan mata berkaca terkesan membendung _tears_ nya itu.. Heechul sedang memeluknya pun segera beranjak

"MWOOOO? Yaa,, Apa maksudmu Hannie?" seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong

"_C__hagi... saranghae_... tapi masalah dengan SM dan Orang tuaku serta impianku membuat keputusanku ini semakin kuat.." beranjak dari duduknya dan mengahadap kekasihnya yg masih mematung karena tersambar petir tadi

"Dan meninggalkanku?" bibir tipis itu mengumam.

"Kau harus bisa tanpaku Chuliea.. _chagi_.." _namja_ china itu membingkai wajah cantik dihadapannya..

Tess..tess..

"Apa artinya aku ini untuk mu?"gumamnan lagi

"Sepertinya aku salah mengartikan perasan, dan lagi aku harus menerima pertunangan dari keluarga ku.. demi marga Tan ku " muka _namja_ itu tak bisa ditebak..

Chulie meliat mata_ namja_ didepannya mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan, namun entah mengapa sepertinya tidak ada..

"Begitu sajakah? Kau bilang akan berjuang bersama untuk mendapatkan restu dan pengakuan dari keluarga mu juga Fans? Tapi sekarang kau meninggalkanku? Hanya karena marga Tan itu? Hanya demi kariermu di China?" deretan pertanyaan yang sulit di jawab bagi autor *ehh Han _Gege_ maksudnya..

"_M__ianh__a__e_ Chuliea... aku akan berkemas sekarang.." Hanggeng keluar kamar dan meninggalakan Heechul sendiri..

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Chulie hanya dikamar, menangis, berteriak-teriak sendiri, tanpa makan tanpa minum... memasuki hari ke 2 aksi mogok makan, minum dan bersosialisasinya Heechul, memberdeul semua mulai khawatir...

Ryeokie dan Leeteuk serta semua member berusaha mendatangi kamar Chulie, namun dengan mentah di tolak.. muai dari diteriaki, dilempar bantal sampai dilempar vas bunga..

Ryeokie yang dari kemarin di tolak kedatangannya oleh _hyung_ cantiknya itu, nekat dan kembali berusaha untuk membawakan makan dan sehelas jus jeruk kesukaannya... menggunakan kunci duplikat kamar Chulie, mengetuk dahulu, menyapanya dengan suara sedikit parau, membuka pintu kamar, baru masuk, karena dirasa tak ada tolakan..

"_H__yung,,_ kau harus makan,, hiks.. ini aku bawakan nasi goreng dan jus jeruk.. " Ryeokie masuk dan menaruh makanan dan minumannya di meja.. kemudian menghampiri _hyung_nya yang tertidur di lantai.. isakan tak terdengar.. hanya air mata terus mengalir dari mata yang sedikit terpejam..

Diluar seluruh member khawatir melihar simungil Ryeokie masuk ke kandang macan #plak.. terutama Yesung..

"_H__yung,, gwenchanayoo_? Apa ada yang sakit? Aku bantu naik ke kasur yaa..!" Ryeokie membelai rambut panjang sebahu _hyung_nya yg kusut... membantu mengangkat badan _hyung_nya yang lemah tak bertenaga..

"Ryeokieeaahh...hikss" lirih..saangaaattt lirih.. kemudian memeluk Ryeokie dengan lemah serta menumpukan badannya ke bada mungil ryeowook..

"_N__e__,__ hyung_.. aku disini menemanimu.. " ryewook memeluk _hyung_ cantiknya dan mengelus punggungnya..

"Aku lapaarrr... " lirih lg #author dan editor jatuh dengan tidak elitnya..

"Sudah pasti kau lapar _hyung,,_ kau tidak makan maupun minum sejak kemarin.. aku bantu menyuapimu yaa..." menyenderkan _hyung_nya di kasur sambil tersenyum... kemudian menyuapinya.

Karena saking khawatirnya Yesung menyusul kekasihnya itu masuk ke kamar macan tadi #plak kamar Chulie..

"_Chagi? Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikir di pelan-pelankan sambil mengendap-ngendap masuk.. dan menghampiri Ryeokie yg sedang menyuapi Chulie..

"Yaa yesung,,! kenapa kau masuk kekamarku? Kau takut kekasihmu ini di aniaya seperti di FF laen? *ehh.." sergah Chuliea sesaat Yesung hendak duduk di samping kekasihnya itu

"T-Tidak _hyung_.. aku hanya ingin membantu merapikan kamarmu…" jawabnya gugup

"Sungie _Hyung_… tak perlu,, biar aku saja nanti.. _hyung_ keluar saja yaa..!" lembut dengan mimik muka menenangkan serta meyakinkan kekasihnya agar tidak khawatir kpadanya dan Chulie..

"Aahh.. baiklah… " langkah gontai karena khawatir yang sangat berat menggelantung di kepalanya yang sudah besar.. *ditimpuk ddangkoma

**Flasback**** off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oo00hanchulhanchulhanchul00oo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beijing..**

**Hangeng POV **

Dreett..drrett..

New Messages..

|From: Siwon

_Hyung_.. aku sedang di Beijing sampai 3 hari kedepan.. aku merindukanmu.. bisakah bertemu? Aku dihotel xxx no xxx :)

Aq tunggu yaa hyung..|

.

'_Tumben sekali siwon menghubungiku,, aahhh.. aq juga sudah merindukannya…' _batinku

Reply

|To : Siwon

Ahh Siwon-ah .. Baiklah.. jam 7 malam nanti aku akan mengunjungimu.. kau bersama siapa saja?|

.

'_aq harap 'DIA' tidak ikut bersama siwon… tp sepertinya mana mungkin, aq sudah menyakitinya begitu dalam.. hmmm…mianhe…'_ batin ku mengingat DIA yg tersakiti *wetss jd judul lagu bgs tuhh.. #abaikan

Dreett..dreett..

|From : Siwon

Aku hanya sendiri _hyung_… ada syuting iklan… baiklah aku tunggu… :)|

'_Ahhh… untunglahh….'_ Merasa lega membaca SMS dr Siwon tadi..

#kenapa ga telepon ja siihh… ribet dehh.. apa lagi pada galaw yahh gara-gara GAPUNYAPULSA hahahaa… :D

*autor keracunan iklan #ok Abaikan..

**Hangeng POV end**

.

.

**.**

**Di hotel tempat Siwon menginap..**

Sudah lewat dari jam 7 tapi Hangeng belum juga datang… Siwon menunggunya di ruang tv sambil makan makan malamnya..

Ting..tong…

"Sebentarr.." Siwon menghampiri orang yang sedari tadi di tunggunya..

"_Mian_ Siwon-ahh… sepertinya Beijing semakin padat dengan pendatang.. sehingga macet.." tersenyum pada Siwon

"Tak apa-apa _hyung_.. aku sedang makan,, _hyung_ sudah makan? Mari kita makan dahulu.." mempersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruang tv..

"Aaahhh… boleh juga… tadi baru saja selesai rapat dan belum sempat makan malam.."

Setelah mereka makan malam bersama sambil sesekali saling bertanya kabar dan keadaan masing-masing juga member super junior lain.,..

"_Hyung_… sebenarnya selain aku ada urusan syuting di sini, aku membawa amanat penting dari semua member super junior.. aku dititipkan pertanyaan oleh mereka untuk mu _hyung_.." Siwon membuka pembicaraan yg serius ini…

"_Ne_.. apa itu Woonie? " Hangeng berfikir sedikit keras mengira-ngira apa yg akan di tanyakan nanti… *aduuhh oppa santai ja bukan SNMPTN ko.. hihihi :D

"_Hyung_ berjanji harus menjawabnya dengan jujur yaa..!" dijawab anggukan oleg Hangeng "sebenarnya alasan utama _hyung_ mengundukan diri dari super junior itu bukan karena mengejar marga Tan kan _hyung_… tapi ada masalah lain.. dan bukan juga masalah kau tak mencintai Chulie _hyung_ Kan. . ?" Siwon panjang lebar..

"Jadi itu toohh yang kalian tanyakan.. sebenarnya… !"

.

.

.

**Bersambungg…..**

.

.

.

Naaahhh kira-kira apa yaa jawaban gege? Hehhee

Maafkan author GEJE ini yaaa…

Lama tak menengok akun ffku.. itu dikarenakan saat ini author sedang menjalani kewajiban sebagai pekerja kantor.. hihihi #lebayluthor

.

.

.

Aahhh mianhae ne readerdeul,, author sedikit pabbo kemarin.. Heechul solo yang nyanyiin lagu crazy itu di Super Show 1.. tapi moment itu author ambil buat di SuShow 3 soalnya pas sama moment gege keluar dari Super Junior gara-gara 'masalah' itu.. hehehe… namanya juga fanfiction, Ne.. jd maklumi author yang suka menghubung-hubungkan kajdian… hehehhee… saranghae readerdeul… ^^

.

.

.

Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca ffku ini…

Makasih banget yang dah nyempetin Review Prolognya,,,

.

.

Review yuk… hong..hong..hong ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Depres Chulia

Author : Lee KyuZha

Editor : **hatakehanahungry**

Genre : Romance , Drama

Rate : T

Pairing :HanChul & other couple.

Warning :Boys Love, Miss Typo

Disclaimer : author hanya meminjam nama mereka. Dan ini hanya sebuah fanfiction karya sendiri dengan kemampuan menulis author yang standar-standar saja author membuatnya berdasarkan imajinasi. no bashing the cast.

Summary : **terinspirasi setelah melihat video Super Show part Heechul solo dengan konsep band menyayikan lagu CRAZI… trus nyium Sungmin.. itu membuatku sedikit syok… jadilah author geje ini membuat ff yang diperankan oleh HanChul dan seluruh member Super Junior.. **

**Penasaran dengan hasil imajinasi author sok sibuk ini.. mari kit abaca bersama,,**

**Cekidot.. ^_^**

**SEBELUMNYAAA…**

"_**Hyung**_**… sebenarnya selain aku ada urusan syuting di sini, aku membawa amanat penting dari semua member super junior.. aku dititipkan pertanyaan oleh mereka untuk mu **_**hyung**_**.." Siwon membuka pembicaraan yg serius ini…**

"_**Ne**_**.. apa itu Woonie? " Hangeng berfikir sedikit keras mengira-ngira apa yg akan di tanyakan nanti… *aduuhh oppa santai ja bukan SNMPTN ko.. hihihi :D**

"_**Hyung**_** berjanji harus menjawabnya dengan jujur yaa..!" dijawab anggukan oleg Hangeng "sebenarnya alasan utama **_**hyung**_** mengundukan diri dari super junior itu bukan karena mengejar marga Tan kan **_**hyung**_**… tapi ada masalah lain.. dan bukan juga masalah kau tak mencintai Chulie **_**hyung**_** Kan. . ?" Siwon panjang lebar..**

"**Jadi itu toohh yang kalian tanyakan.. sebenarnya… !"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oo00hanchulhanchulhanchul00o o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi itu toohh yang kalian tanyakan.. sebenarnya… ! yaa… memang bukan karena aku mengejar marga Tan, namun ada masalah lain.. bukan juga aku tidak mencintai Chulie,, justru karena aku sangat mencintainya maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri.. untuk melindunginya" senyum getir seorang Tan Hangeng yg mengingat _namja_ cantik yg ia tinggalkan tanpa menghapus dulu air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya itu..

"Lalu apa masalah itu_ hyung_.. kenapa _hyung_ menyimpannya sendiri? Kau tak menganggap kami sebagai keluargamu lagi, sehingga kau menyimpannya sendiri begitu? Dan apa maksudmu untuk melindunginya? Memangnya ada yang mau menyakiti Chulie _hyung_?" mimik yang sulit dibaca..

"Bukan begitu Siwonnie.. aq tidak bermaksud seperti itu.."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Management? Apa mereka menekanmu _hyung_? Karena apa?"

"Hmmm… baiklah akan aku ceritakan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan rapat SM Management..

"Jadi bagaimana tuan Tan Hangeng? Apakah kau senang karena persidangan ini dimenangkan oleh mu?" Tanya sang direktur Soman dengan nada congkak..

"Memang seharusnya persidangan ini dimenangkan oleh ku tuan.." santai sambil duduk memainkan cincin yang ada d jarinya

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menuntut hakmu HAAAHH?" emosi

"Sudah pasti.. itu sudah di tuliskan d dalam surat keputusan.." jawab hanggeng datar

"Jika tidak kuberikan? Apa yang akan kau lalukan HAAH tuan Tan Hangeng?" emosi tingkat 2

"Sepertinya media akan sangat tertarik dengan hal ini tuan Soman.. " meminjam evilsmirk maknae tampan super junior..

"Hahahaha… jika saja kau berani melakukannya tuan Tan..?" sedikit maksa ketawanya *gapinterackting

"Apa maksudmu tuan Soman?" masih cool

"Aku tau hubungan kalian telah melewati batas pertemanan tuan Tan.. jika dia di blacklist namanya dalam dunia entertain ini,, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada dia yaa?" congka,sengak,devil, *tobat pak tobat..

DEG….

'_DIA? Heechul kah? Apa yang dia lakukan pada chulie?'_ batin hangeng

"Berfikir tuan Tan? Hahaha… ternyata kau benar-benar sangat mencintai dia… bagaimana? Mau membuat kesepakatan dengan ku?" raut kemenangan terlihat jelas di mukanya yang angkuh..

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?" _staycool_… *padahal hot (?)

"_Simple_ saja.. kau bukankan ingin bebas sari SM management? Akan ku kabulkan.. kau bisa berkarir di Negara asalmu.. tapi kau harus mengatakan pada media bahwa ini karena kesalahan mu yang melanggar kontrak dengan berackting di China tanpa seijin managenet.. lalu mengenai peradilan ini.. tak boleh sampai bocor.. _simple_ bukan? Tak ada masalah bukan? Dan kekasihmu akan semakin tenar dan dapat menggapai impiannya.." panjang lebar kaya jalan tol..

"Cih..! Keterlaluan…" gumam Hangeng sambil mengepalkan tanyannya..

"Kenapa tuan Tan? Apakah keuntungan buatmu kurang? Kau dapat berkarir,, kekasihmu bisa tenar.. apa lagi? Ohh iyaa,, dan kau rahasiakan ini dari member lain baik super junior atau artis manapun dibawah management SM. ARRASEOO?"

'_Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lagi… demi impian kau chuliea.. demi majunya super junior…'_ batin Hanggeng

"Terserah padamu saja Tuan Soman.."mengiyakan dan pergi keluar tanpa meminta persetujuan pada tuan congkak yang tengan berbangga diri atas kemenangannya…

**.**

**.**

**End flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul 19.00**

**.**

**.**

**Dorm super junior.**

**.**

Disini sepi,, hanya ada Heechul, Yewook couple, KyuMin couple,, yang lain sedang siaran di SUKIRA..

Yesung sedang sibuk dengan iphonnya.. SMS'n dengan siwon yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dr Beijing… _'semoga dapat kabar baik'_ batinnya

Ryeokie yang sepulang rekaman KRY langsung menemani Heechul dikamar,, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan atau lakukan.. *ga berani ngintip takut dimarahin Dangerous Cinderella.. #plak

Yahhh.. klo KyuMin couple mah jgn di Tanya lg ngapain yaahh.. masih kecil,, belom cukup umur buat bahas-bahas "ITU"… *hahahahaha…

"Aaaahhhh…. Bosaaannnn…." Yesung Sedikit menguletkan (?) badannya…

"Eehhh..Sungie _Hyung_.. kau knapa? Sudah makan kah?" Tanya Ryeokie yang baru saja keluar kamar Chulie

"Kau ngapain aja sih di dalam? Mengabaikanku kan sekarang kau?" jutek karena bosan..

"_Annia Hyung_… aku hanya menemani Chulie _hyung_, sekarang kita makan yuk.. aku masakan _Hyung_ makanan _special_.." senyum manis _namja_ mungil sang _eternal magnae_ ini membuat pikiran Yesung berubah pink.. *loohhh

"_Jinjja_? Masak apa? " bersemangat

"Kita ke dapur saja yuu.. liat bahan makanan yang ada.." tersenyum sambil menarik tangan kekasinya menuju dapur…

.

**.**

**Chulie POV**

**.**

**.**

'_Sepertinya sikapku benar-benar sangat kekanak-kanakan.. sampai membatasi interaksi dengan orang seperti ini.. Benar yang di katakana Ryeokie dongsaeng kesayangan ku itu.. kecil begitu tapi pemikirannya lebih dewasa… aahhh… memang aku sudah keterlaluan.. apa lagi kemarin saat aku mencium Sungmin didepan maknae itu… bukannya aku yang meminta maaf malam mereka yang meminta maaf… Teukie hyung juga pasti sudah sangat mengkhawatirkanku.. Ryeokie bilang, dia selalu di tanyai segala hal setelah Ryeokie keluar dari kamarku.. aku harus kembali.. tidak boleh terus terpuruk seperti ini… kajja Kim Heecul.. hwathing.. kau adalah orang yang kuat.. '_ aku berbicara dalam hati…

'Lebih baik aku keruang tengah.. menonton tv'

Heechul pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton TV.

"Chulie hyung… ?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar seperti melihat _princcess_ saja.. _'ahh aku kan memang cantik seperti princess'_ batinku

"_Ne_.. ada apa Sungmin? Kau mau menonton tv juga? Kemari…" aku menggeser sedikit dudukku memberikan spasi agar Sungmin bisa duduk..

"Aahh iyaa _hyung_… _H-Hyung_.. sedang nonton apa?" Tanya Sungmin seperti gugup begitu…

"Seperti yang kau lihat,, drama seri biasa.." kusunggingkan senyumku se normal mungkin dan meyakinkan _namja_ imut ini bahwa aku baik-baik saja.. sepertinya dia melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir..

Tiba-tiba..

"Minnie.. kau tidak akan bisa kaa-bbuu-rr dari.. ku.." kyu terbata saat keluar dari kamar..

"Eehh Kyuu… aku disini…" Sungmin tersenyum gembira..

"Hey Kyu,, " sapa ku

"_H-hyung_.. Chulie _hyung_… ? " melirik kearah Minnie dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya..

"Iyaa Kyu,, ada apa? Tenang saja,, kekasihmu masih utuh,, hehehehe.." candaku.. lucu sekali melihat raut muka si evil _maknae_ ini..

"Hehehe.. I-Iyaa _hyung_… " berusaha se_relax_ mungkin

"Mau nonton bersama juga Kyu? Kalo mau duduk lah.. jangan berdiri disitu mengganggu konsentrasi ku.."

"Oohh.. tidak _hyung_.. aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu.." jawabnya dan segera masuk kekamarnya..

"Haaiissshhh… kekamar mandi saja bilang-bilang padaku.. kekasihmu aneh Minnie.." aku tersenyum kepada _dongsaeng_ imut d sampingku yang memandangku dengan mata lucunya..

"Begitulah _hyung_…" sungmin menjawab dengan senyum aegyonya..

**Chuliie POV end**

.

.

**Dari dapur terdengar suara panggialan..**

"Makan malam sudah siaapp…" suara tenor itu sungguh indah meski hanya meneriaki waktunya makan.

"Ehh…. Chulie _hyung_ bergabung makan juga? Silahkan kemari.. kau harus pertama yang mencoba masakan malam ini..i yakan Sungie _Hyung_" Ryeokie menyambut dengan penuh senyum _hyung_nya yang cuti sementara dari hirukpikuk kebersamaan dorm..

"Waaahhh.. masakanmu memang tak pernah berubah _chagi.._ " Chulie tersenyum dan membuat Yesung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dengannya..

Di selah-selah makan mereka berbincang seperti biasa.._ 'Chulie mullai membaik sepertinya Teuki hyung pasti sangat senang bila mengetahuinya..' _batin Ryeokie

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya mereka ber 5 berkumpul diruang tengan sambil menonton tv.

Ryeowook dan Heechul duduk di Sofa, Yesung duduk di bawah sambil menimang (?) ddangkoma, sementara Kyumin duduk dibawas sambil menyandarkan di kaki sofa.

"Eehh.. apakah Teukie _hyung _dan yang lain belum pulang?" Tanya Chulie

"Sepertinya belum, mereka siaran di sukira" jawab Sungmin yang sedang dalam pelukan kekasihnya sambil menonton tv.

"Kalau sudah pulang pasti mereka akan ke sini dulu ko _hyung_.." Ryeokie yang sejak tadi menempel pada Chulie dan membuat sang mata gagak cemberut..

"Hey Yesung.. kau sebegitu cemburu kah dengan ku sampai-sampai kau cemberut seperti itu.." candanya pada pemilik mata gagak yang sedari tadi cemberut..

"Hhehehe… Sungie _hyung_.. kau tak marah kan pada ku.. aku hanya sedang merasa rindu pada _hyung_ cantikku ini.." Ryeokie memeluk leher kekasinya dengan manja lalu kembali lagi ke tangan Chulie..

"aku mengerti ko _chagi_.." senyumnya.. _'lihat saja nanti malam kau hanya milikku'_ batinnya

**Teett..teettt…** *bel apaan itu bunyinya begitu #abaikan..

"Biar aku yang buka.." Sungmin beranjak dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan berlari ke pintu..

"_Hyung_ kau pasti akan senang.." suara sungmin terdengan senang..

"Ada apa Minnie kau senang sekali.." Leeteuk berjalan keruang tengah bersama dengan Haehyuk, dan Shindong..

Semua mata terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang telah hilang setelah _tragedy_ mogok bersosialisasinya selama 3 hari itu..

"Chulie? " Leeteuk memeluk Chulie dan sedikit menitikan air mata *oppa lebay dehh.. #plak

"_H-Hyung…"_ Haehyuk kompak plus Shindong..

"Aaahh kau berlebihan _hyung_.. seperti baru melihat apa saja.." Chulie menyunggingkan senyumnya..

Huaahhh… malam yang indaahh di dorm saat ini…

**Oo00hanchulhanchulhanchul00o o**

Pagi-pagi sekali Siwon pulang dari acaranya di Beijing… dia langsung menuju dorm tepatnya ke kamar Leeteuk.. dia ingin sekali segera bercerita pada _umma_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi….

Tok.. tok..tok..

"H_yung.. hyung.._ bangun _hyung.._ ini aq Siwon…" Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Leeteuk..

"Iyaa sebentar Siwon…" Leeteuk membuka pintu kamarnya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata..

"Ada apa? Ko baru pulang langsung ke kamar ku?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Ini harus segera di ceritakan _hyung_.. sungguh aku tak tahan lagi untuk menaruhnya sendiri,, " jawab Siwon

"Cerita Hangeng kah? Baiklahh masuk Siwon" Leeteuk mempersilahkan Siwon masuk dan diikuti oleh Siwon..

Singkat cerita… Siwon menceritakan semuanya kepada Leeteuk bahwa sebenarnya ini adalah masalah bukan hanya cinta Hancul, namun menyangkut atau berpangkal sesungguhnya pada masalah management.. namun Siwon memohon agar kita jagan mengambil keputusan untuk melawan management, itu sama saja bunuh diri dan membunuh Hangeng juga.. cukup kita yang tau.. dan Hangeng masih sangat mencintai Chulie.. dia berbuat itu agar Chulie tidak curiga dgn keputusannya mengundurkan diri dari super junior…

Malam harinya Leeteuk dan member lain berkumpul lagi tanpa Chulie tentunya.. karena ini adalah rencana merekka untuk meng_Clear_kan hubungan HanChul _couple_..

"Sungguh jahat sekali dia itu.. sebaiknya kita perotes padanya _hyung_.." evil _maknae_ emosi mendengar cerita dari _hyung_nya,.

"Itu namanya kita bunuh diri Kyu.. kau tau kan ancamannya jelas.. masa depan kita… Super Junior.. masa depan Hangeng juga…" jawab Leeteuk

"Teuki _Hyung_ benar _chagi_.. kita tidak mungkin protes.. " Sungmin menenangkan Kyu yang emosi

"Tapi _hyung_ ini keterlaluan…" Ryeokie berkaca-kaca sabil memeluk tangan Yesung

"Hyukie,, sudah lah jangan menangis begitu.. kita harus membantu mencari cara untuk mempertemukan Hangeng _Ge_ dengan Chulie _hyung_! " Donghae sibuk memenangkan _monkey cutenya_..

"Benar kata Donghae.. kita harus mencari cara agar Hangeng dan Chulie bertemu dan menyatukan mereka lagi" kata Leeteuk

"Ya.. itu yang terpenting sekarang,, kita biarkan saja masalah management, yang kita harus perjuangkan adalah hubungan Chulie Hyung dengan Han gege.. biar mereka bersatu kembali!" Yesung angkat bicara dan disetujui oleh member lain.

Semua member berfikir sejenak, memikirkan cara mempertemukan Chulie dan Hangeng..

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung…**_

.

.

.

Mari kita bantu mereka mencari cara untuk menyatukan lagi Heechul dan Han gege…

Diminta ide kalian donk Readerdeul.. hehehe… :)

.

.

Mian yaa updatenya lama.. soalnya kerjaan kantor menggunung.. hehehe… ^^

Buat Review'rku tercinta.. jeongmal gumawoyo… saranghae…

Mian ga sempet bales satu-satu review kalian.. ^^

.

hatakehanahungry| Sora Hwang | namikaze | Rara19Park | Jung JiYool | YunieNie | chikakyu1208 | HoneyString |Guest|Guest|Guest

.

Ditunggu y aide-ide dari kalian..

Saranghae…

Hong..hong..hong..

Review please..


End file.
